AI NO UTA
by middleight
Summary: Taehyung si ceroboh yang polos dan Hoseok sang pelindung seorang Kim Tae Hyung *Bad Summary* HopeTae / Vhope Jung Hoseok X Kim Tae Hyung


Hai hai, Middleight here, jarang-jarangkan sehari bisa ngepost 2 ff sekaligus, hihihi… Kali ini aku buat Songfict nya Vhope , Saran ya kalau mau baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu AI NO UTA – GREEN

OK, Happy Reading All

.

.

.

Tittle : Ai No Uta

Cast : Jung Ho Seok ( Jhope) , Kim Tae Hyung ( V )

Author : Middleight

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Length : 1S

Rating : G

Warning : Typo, Alur berantakan, Boy X Boy , YAOI

-

 _Hei, satu-satunya cintaku, kumohon jangan tertawa_ _  
_ _maukah kau mendengarkanku ?_ _  
_ _aku tahu kata "Aku mencintaimu" itu sudah klise_ _  
_ _tapi hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa aku ucapkan kepadamu_ _  
_ _hei, kau membuatnya lucu dan tertawa lagi, iya kan ?_

" Hyungieeeeeee….." seorang namja imut langsung menubruk tubuh namja lainnya yang sedang duduk di sofa hingga mereka terjatuh di lantai.

" Yak tae apa yang kau lakukan, ayo bangun, kau berat tahu." Jawab namja yang sekarang ada di bawah namja yang di panggil Tae tadi.

" Kau kuda hyung, aku tidak berat, kau jahat sekali." Taehyung langsung bangun dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan sangat lucu. Hosoek –si namja yang di sebut kuda tadi- langsung bangun kemudian langsung mengecup bibir taehyung cepat. Taehyung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk, tanpa dia sadari pipinya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

" Hei aku bukan kuda kau tau, aku ini hoseok mu, kau tahu orang yang selalu kau igau kan di setiap tidurmu." Hoseok yang melihat reaksi Taehyung makin menggoda kekasihnya yang satu ini.

" Ya hyung, apa yang selalu aku katakan saat tidur, ahh kenapa kau selalu mendengarnya."

" Tentu aku mendengarnya, kau selalu mengatakan 'hoseok hyung saranghae' 'saranghae hyungie' dan yang lainnya, dan saat itu pasti kau sedang memelukku, awalnya aku pikir kau sadar mengucapkannya, tapi ini selalu terjadi tiap malam." Hoseok langsung memeluk perut Taehyung dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Taehyung.

" dan kau tahu, apa yang selalu aku lakukan saat kau mulai mengigau." Taehyung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, Hoseok tersenyum dan mencium pipi Taehyung.

" Itu lah yang selalu aku lakukan saat kau mulai mengigau, dan satu lagi, aku selalu mengucapkan ' nado saranghae my taetae' " Taehyung makin merah di buat hoseok, sekarang tidak hanya pipinya, tapi telinganya sudah ikut merah. Mereka sudah terbiasa mengucapkan kalimat itu satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja Taehyung selalu merasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya setiap hoseok mengucapkan kalimat " Saranghae" untuk Taehyung.

 _apakah kau bahagia telah memilihku ?_ _  
_ _aku tak tahu_

 _Hanya disampingku menghabiskan hari-hari dengan tertawa dan menangis_ _  
_ _dan itu telah menjadi arti dari hidupku ini_ _  
_ _aku memutuskan lagu cinta ini untukmu_

" Hyung aku ingin boneka kuda itu." Taehyung menunjuk sebuah boneka kuda yang berukuran sedang.

" Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Tae, kau tidak butuh boneka." Hoseok langsung jalan mendahului Taehyung, mereka akan ke supermarket membeli barang-barang kebutuhan selama sebulan. Tapi hoseok merasa Taehyung tidak ada di belakangnya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok di depan toko boneka tersebut sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Astaga Hoseok lupa dengan sifat Taehyung yang satu ini, sangat mudah menangis saat permintaannya tidak dituruti.

Hoseok langsung berjalan kearah Taehyung, kemudian ikut berjongkok di depan Taehyung, dan mengusap kelapa taehyung.

" Tae untuk apa boneka kuda itu, kau kan sudah mempunyai banyak boneka di kamar, bahkan kau memiliki boneka beruang yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari pada dirimu."

" Aku ingin boneka kuda itu, karena aku sangat mudah merindukanmu hyung, saat kau tidak ada dirumah, aku sering merindukanmu, saat aku melihat boneka itu aku langsung teringat padamu, aku ingin boneka itu agar aku bisa merasa tidak sendiri saat kau tidak ada di rumah." Hoseok tersenyum kemudian mengangkat dagu Taehyung.

" Baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu, sekarang berhentilah menangis, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Hoseok menghapus air mata Taehyung kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berdiri.

" Hyung gumawo, aku sangat mencintaimu." Taehyung mencium pipi Hoseok kemudian berlari ke dalam toko boneka tersebut. Hoseok hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam toko boneka itu.

 _hei, apa yang kita bicarakan hari itu ?  
di hari kita pertama kali bertemu, kita berjauhan  
dari hari itu sampai seterusnya_ _  
_ _telah banyak hal yang telah terjadi  
dan terkadang kita melawannya  
kita menghabiskan waktu untuk saling memahami_

 _di bawah langit yang begitu luas ini,_ _  
_ _kita bertemu dan jatuh cinta untuk selamanya  
_

Hoseok terdiam di dalam kamar, Taehyung sedang mandi, dan jika dia mandi jangan harap kau bisa mengganggunya. Taehyung bisa mandi lebih dari 2 jam, entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam, Hoseokpun tidak tahu.

Pikiran Hoseok melayang pada saat mereka bertemu pertama kali, Hoseok ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu saat penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya, Hoseok adalah salah satu panitia pelaksana.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

" Permisi, boleh aku bertanya, dimana ruang kelas XI-3." Tanya seorang namja yang mengunakan seragam Junior High Schoolnya.

Hoseok melihat anak itu lucu, entah mengapa dia benar-benar merasa anak ini berbeda, bahkan cara bicaranya pun aneh. Tapi itu membuat Hoseok tertarik pada namja itu.

" Kau murid baru ? Siapa namamu?"

" Namaku Kim Tae Hyung, kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung atau taetae, aku baru pindah dari Deugu, aku memiliki 1 kucing dan aku sangat menyukai kucing itu." Taehyung tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Dia selalu begitu jika membicarakan tentang kucingnya. Hoseok makin tertarik dengan Taehyung, setidaknya itu yang dia tangkap dari pembicaraan aneh dari perkenalan tersebut.

" Baiklah Taehyung, namaku Jung Ho Seok, kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok Hyung karena aku adalah senior mu, kelas XI-3 ada di ujung lorong ini, belok kanan, kelas pertama yang kau temui adalah kelas XI-3, mengerti?" Taehyung langsung menggeleng secara cepat.

" Hoseok hyung ayo antarkan aku ke kelasku, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, sudah hampir setengah jam aku mencari kelasku." Unik, cukup sepertinya hoseok sudah benar-benar tertarik dengan Taehyung.

" Baiklah, akan ku antar, tapi saat pulang sekolah kau harus menungguku di gerbang, sepertinya aku juga harus mengantarmu pulang, karena aku takut kau tidak akan sampai rumah hari ini jika kau terus kebingungan seperti ini." Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat.

" ah gumawo hoseok hyung." Hoseok pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia Taehyung.

' sepertinya sekarang aku percaya dengan adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama'

FLASHBACK OFF

 _maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu_ _  
_ _kita menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu_ _  
_ _kenangan hari-hari kita berdua menjadi semakin besar_ _  
_ _aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu ini untukmu_ _  
_ _"Aku sangat mencintainya" aku bersumpah kepada Tuhan_ _  
_ _aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu_

" Hukss hyung…" Hoseok kaget melihat kekasihnya datang dengan sangat berantakan dan lututnya berdarah.

" Taehyung, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau berantakan seperti ini, dan lihat kenapa lututmu berdarah seperti itu."

" Hukss tadi aku berusaha menyelamatkan anak kucing yang hampir tertabrak oleh mobil, aku berlari kencang, aku berhasil menangkap kucing itu dan melompat kepinggir jalan. Tapi aku malah terjatuh dan lututku terbentur aspal, huksss hyung sakit." Taehyung langsung memeluk Hoseok erat.

Hoseok tersenyum sekaligus khawatir, dia tahu kekasihnya yang satu ini memang memiliki hati yang sangat tulus dan polos, hoseok kemudian mengusap punggung Taehyung, ini adalah salah satu cara paling ampuh yang dapat mengentikan tangisan Taehyung. Saat Taehyung mulai tenang, Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya.

" Sekarang kau bersihkan badanmu dan ganti baju, setelah itu hyung akan membersihkan lukamu, arraseo." Taehyung langsung mengangguk. Tapi dia diam tidak beranjak.

" Kenapa belum jalan juga hmm.." Tanya hoseok lembut, Taehyung hanya menunduk.

" Hyung kakiku sakit, aku tak bisa berjalan." Ok manjanya Taehyung kambuh lagi. Tanpa aba-aba Hoseok langsung berjongkok di depan Taehyung.

" Naiklah, hyung gendong sampai kamar mandi." Taehyung langsung naik ke punggung hoseok.

" Mianhae hyung, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Taehyung bersuara amat pelan.

" Kau tak pernah merepotkan ku Tae, aku senang bisa selalu membantumu, jadi jangan pernah menganggap dirimu merepotkan sayang." Taehyung langsung mencium pipi hoseok kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hoseok.

 _selama aku masih mempunyai suara_ _  
_ _aku akan selalu menyanyikan cinta ini disampingmu_

 _meskipun aku bertambah tua dan kehilangan suaraku_ _  
_ _aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu_

" Hyung…. " Taehyung langsung tiduran dipaha hoseok.

" Ne taehyung."

" Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi pelindungku?"

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? " Hoseok menatap wajah Taehyung lekat.

" Karena disaat kau lelah untuk terus menjadi pelindungku dan mulai bosan, aku akan mundur hyung, setelah itu aku tak akan pernah keluar lagi karena sudah tidak ada kau yang bisa menunjukkan arah padaku, tidak ada lagi yang melindungiku saat aku terjatuh. Jadi aku akan mempersiapkan hari itu, walaupun aku tak ingin, tapi aku tak mau egois."

" Kau bicara apa sih?" Hoseok langsung memegang kedua pipi taehyung dan membuat Taehyung menatap kedua mata Hoseok.

" Dengar, aku tak akan pernah lelah, tak akan pernah bosan menjadi pelindungmu, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tak mungkin melepasmu, bahkan saat kau melalukan hal yang sangat fatal sekali pun aku akan terus ada disisimu. Karena aku tahu kau akan selalu membutuhkanku dan aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu. Kau adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku hidup, dan selama aku hidup aku tak akan pernah lelah melindungimu, menunjukkan arah padamu. Jadi jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok benar benar terharu, dia tidak menyangka bisa dicintai seperti itu dengan namja yang sangat baik, Taehyung kemudian memeluk perut Hoseok erat.

" Gumawo hyung atas segala yang hyung lalukan untukku, mianhae karena aku selalu merepotkanmu, dan Saranghae, aku sangat mencintaimu hyung."

" Cheonma Taehyung, karena kau aku juga bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya melindungi orang yang sangat aku cintai, Gwenchana kau perlu tahu aku tak pernah merasa di repotkan oleh mu dan Nado Saranghae, aku lebih lebih mencintaimu Taehyung." Hoseok kemudian mengelus rambut Taehyung.

" Sebaiklanya kita tidur sekarang, ini sudah sangat malam." Hoseok kemudian bangun, lalu menggendong Taehyung ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hoseok. Hoseok kemudian meletakkan tubuh Taehyung diatas kasur kemudian ikut berbaring disamping taehyung, dia kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi Tahyung dan dirinya. Lalu dia memeluk Taehyung.

" Good Night My Taetae."

" Good Night My Hoseok"

 _aku tak bisa mengekspresikan betapa besar rasa terima kasih ini untukmu  
tangis, tawa, kesedihan, dan kebahagiaan semuanya kita bagi __  
__sebagaimana kita melanjutkan untuk hidup  
tak peduli berapa banyak malam yang telah terlewati  
aku akan terus menyanyikan lagu cintaku untukmu_

END

Ye finally, selesai juga ff nya…

Hehehe maaf ya absurd…

Maklum Cuma penulis amatir

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have your review?

Gumawo !

lampiran :

Ini adalah lirik lagu Ai No Uta – GreeeN

 _ne, daisuki na kimi e warawanaide kiitekure_ _  
_ _'ai shiteru da' nante kusai kedo ne_ _  
_ _dakedo kono kotoba igai tsutaeru koto ga dekinai_ _  
_ _"hora ne"mata bakari shite waratta yo ne_

 _kimi no eranda michi wa koko de yokatta no ka nante_ _  
_ _wakaranai kedo..._

 _tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni_ _  
_ _tonari ni tatte ireru koto de_ _  
_ _boku ga ikiru imi ni natte_ _  
_ _kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta_

 _nee, ano hi no bokura nan no hanashi wo shiteta?_ _  
_ _hajimete atta hi ni yoso yososhiku_ _  
_ _arekara iroiro atte_ _  
_ _toki ni ha kenka mo shite_ _  
_ _wakariau tame no toki sugoshita ne_

 _kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi wo shite itsumademo_

 _tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni_ _  
_ _tonari ni tatte ireru koto de_ _  
_ _kimi to ikiru imi ni natte_ _  
_ _kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta_

 _itsumo meiwaku wo kakete gomen ne_ _  
_ _mitsudo koi jikan wo sugoshita ne_ _  
_ _bokura futari hibi wo kizami_ _  
_ _tsukuri agetekita omoi tsunori_ _  
_ _hetakuso na uta wo kimi ni okurou_ _  
_ _'mechakucha suki da!' to kami ni chikaou_ _  
_ _kore kara mo kimi no te wo nigitteru yo_

 _boku no koe ga tsuzuku kagiri_ _  
_ _tonari de zutto ai wo utau yo_ _  
_ _toshi wo totte koe ga karete kitara zutto_ _  
_ _te wo nigiru yo_

 _tada arigatou ja tsutae kirenai_ _  
_ _naki warai to kanashimi yorokobi wo tomo ni wakachi ai ikite yukou_ _  
_ _ikutsumono yoru wo koete_ _  
_ _boku ha kimi to ai wo utaou_


End file.
